Supergirl's Son
by Gamer95
Summary: While enjoying some crime-free downtime, Supergirl ends up stumbling upon a severe case of child abuse. She puts a stop to it, and decides she herself will give the boy a loving home. Collab with SpeedGamerDTS
1. Chapter 1

It wasn't easy being a hero. The constant world crisis, that seemed to happen every other week, the new super villain wanting to make a name for themselves, and the pay honestly just plane sucked.

There were so few days where a hero can relax, to some that thought never enters their minds, yet for one girl she was enjoying her off time immensely. Clothed in her blue shirt and red skirt, a red cape billowed in the wind. An iconic red 'S' on her chest that anyone would recognize.

Her name to the world was Supergirl, to those close, Kara Kent. The famed female superhero was enjoying one her off days flying over the clouds with a content smile on her pretty face. Her tan skin and blond hair would make any guy turn their head to see her and a small part of her liked it.

She opened her baby blue eyes and smirked as she rocketed through the sky creating a sonic boom. She flew over the world with a content smile. She loved the feeling of flying, it was a rush, a thrill that she just could never get old off.

Unknown to the heroine she was just flying over a small English town when she picked up on something from her super hearing.

She blinked brightly, then sighed. It sounded like someone was screaming. That meant her time off would have to be cut short. 'Oh well. It was nice while it lasted.' She shrugged and took off down in the direction of the scream.

Inside a decent sized house on Number Four Privet Drive, Vernon Dursley was angry. First he gets yelled at at work. Then he comes home to the freak breaking a vase. And THEN the boy has the audacity to fix it with his freaky stuff in front of him! And he had the nerve to try to invoke his sympathy by looking scared?!

"I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean it!" He exclaimed.

"Sorry? SORRY?!" Vernon snapped. "SORRY ISN'T GOOD ENOUGH, BOY! YOU'VE GONE AND DONE WHAT YOU WERE SPECIFICALLY TOLD NOT TO DO!"

Harry backed away from his uncle scared. He didn't mean too. He just wanted to help, besides he had broken that vase many times and had fixed it with his freaky stuff. He started to tremble as his uncle approached him.

"I think you need a reminder of your place FREAK!" he shouted cracking his knuckles.

Just outside the house the girl of tomorrow lowered herself down to the ground. She gave the town a once over and raised a brow. 'This…is freaky.' She thought unnerved. 'They all look the same…please don't be a cult, please don't be a cult.' She prayed.

She looked around and then heard the sound of someone yelling and her eyes narrowed. She walked over to one of the houses. She covered her head as a wave of nausea washed over her She staggered lightly before righting herself. She looked around with wide eyes. "What was-"

"YOU STUPID FREAK!"

She snapped her head to the house with wide eyes then narrowed them dangerously. She used her x-ray vision and decided to look into the hose to see exactly what was happening. While she did respect others privacy she did not like the sounds she was hearing inside the house and as a hero thought she needed to know what was happening to help save a life.

Her eyes widened as she saw a man punch a little boy. Not a slap, a full on PUNCH SQUARE IN THE NOSE THAT SNAPPED THE BOY'S HEAD BACKWARDS AND CAUSED HIM TO FALL ON HIS BACK!

She knew full-well what was going on in there, and she did NOT approve. Eyes narrowed and hands on her hips, she flew to the door and began to knock, careful not to break it.

"Back in the cupboard, boy, NOW." She heard the man hiss. Her anger grew...But she needed to stay calm. She crossed her arms and glared forward sternly.

The door slowly pulled open, and Vernon glared. "I don't want whatever you're selling." He said bluntly.

"Good, cause I'm not selling anything to you."

His eyes soon widened in shock and he paled instantly as he finally realized who he was talking too. The famed girl of tomorrow had her arms crossed over her chest and her eyes narrowed into an angry glare directed right at the man.

"Oh…uh…it's you…" he mumbled the words getting lodged in his throat. He was not in the dark about the famed heroes of the world, and like a certain balled headed billionaire hated those with powers, thinking they were freaks. Yet he also valued his head and would never say anything in front of them.

"Yeah me. Now please step aside as I check on the person you were hurting." She said with narrowed eyes.

His eyes grew wide and he tried to slam the door shut but was pushed aside by the girl of steel making him stagger to the ground as she walked into the house.

"Now, wait, you can't come in here, I haven't dusted in forever and it's filthy, please come back another day-"

"Stop." She said sternly, turning around with her hands on her hips. "Just stop right now. I don't care what you say. I KNOW what happened. I SAW it with my own two eyes. You punched him in the face. He's a child. A TODDLER!"

"Actually he's five..."

"So you abused him so much he's not even growing anymore?" Vernon said nothing.

The girl huffed and turned away from him and looked around to try and find him. Using her sensitive hearing she heard the sounds of soft sobs coming from…a cupboard under the stairs.

She gave the man a dark glare making him back away. The girl of tomorrow walked over to the cupboard and gently knocked on the door. She heard the quiet gasp of fear. "Little boy it's okay…come out please." She said soothingly to him.

"Don't waste your breath." The big man said smugly causing her to scowl at him. "The freak knows you will hurt him. He knows the moment he walks out that door he will get a beating of a lifetime." He said darkly.

Kara just stared at the man dumbfounded. "The hell is wrong with you!" she shouted at him.

"It's true!" He shouted back. "If anything you should be taking him to those jails of yours for the criminals, place him in the one with the clown!" he shouted a dark look passing over his eyes.

The heartbreaking sob from behind the door made the girl of tomorrow tighten her hand into a fist.

"HE'S not going to be the one locked away with Joker." She snarled angrily. "I'll make sure you become his new cellmate...Whatever he does to you isn't my problem." Vernon paled.

"You're bluffing." He said with false bravado. "You can't get me locked up with that...that THING."

"I can...And I WILL." She replied coldly. "Now don't you dare say another word or I might lose my temper. And neither of us want that." Vernon scowled. But knew he was beaten.

Kara carefully grabbed the cupboard door, and as gently as she could, pulled it off. She gazed inside...

The smell was horrible. The combined scent of wastes and urine was enough to make the heroine gag. Siting in the far corner however is what made the heroes heart hurt. A small child was curled up into a ball and was trying to not be noticed.

He looked up when the door opened and Kara gasped at the greenest eyes she had ever seen. She gave him a small smile. "Hey, buddy." She said soothingly. "Do you know who I am?" she asked him.

He did not respond immediately but soon nodded his head slowly.

Kara gave him a soft smile. "That's good buddy. Do you know why I'm here?" she asked him.

Harry again nodded his head slowly.

"Awesome." She extended her hand out to him but to her shock he tried to push himself further back into the cupboard.

"Hey, what's wrong buddy?"

"You…are going to hurt me…heroes hurt bad people…I'm a bad person…" he mumbled softly.

Kara's eyes narrowed as she turned to look at Vernon hatefully. "Have you no shame?" She spat. Vernon said nothing. Kara shook her head and turned back to the boy. "Now listen..." She spoke softly. "What have you ever done that was bad?" The boy sniffled.

"I...I do freaky things a lot...I turned Uncle Vernon's tie orange today..." He whimpered.

"That's not evil. That's an accident." Kara said softly. "Don't be so upset over an honest mistake."

"But I do stuff like it all the time...I'm bad..."

"No. You're NOT."

He flinched back at her tone making her sigh softly. "Listen buddy. You're not bad, I've seen my fair share of bad and you are far from bad." She said softly.

He looked up at her and she smiled softly when she saw the small glimmer of hope in his eyes. "I…am?" his voice was so soft.

She nodded with a soft smile. "Yes. You look like a good boy!" she said cheerfully.

"Good boy…me?" he asked his voice more hopeful.

Kara smiled at him and tried to reach her hand out to him again. This time he did not back away. "Grab my hand buddy." She said softly.

Harry stared at her hand for a moment debating within himself. He looked up at her with hope yet uncertainly. "Promise…to not hurt me…" he mumbled softly.

Kara gazed at him saddened to hear a child ask her that. "I promise." She said with conviction.

He hesitated for a moment...But he trusted her. She made a promise...And so, he timidly, slowly, reached out his tiny little hand towards her. "That's it." She cooed, picking him up gently. The little boy squeaked. She giggled. "Aw..." She cooed at the cute sound. He looked at her with confused eyes.

"Wh-What am I gonna do now...?" He asked. Kara smiled.

"We'll talk about that after I get you out of here." She replied.

"Oh...Okay..."

She stood up with him cradled in her arms. She turned around and placed her finger to the communicator in her ear. "Watchtower this is Supergirl, come in." she spoke out loud.

"This is watchtower, what's the problem Supergirl?" the dull voice of the Martian Manhunter replied back.

"I need a police force at a Number Four Privet Drive." She said rocking the boy in her arms with a content smile.

"Is there a reason?" he asked.

"The abuse of an adorable little boy" she said poking said boys nose making him giggle lightly.

"…Excuse me?"

"They were abusing a child J'onn" she said sternly. "I came in and have him, I just need a police force to take the trash to jail."

J'onn was silent for a moment. "Of course." He finally said. "I will notify the authorities shortly."

"Thanks." Kara replied. "I'm gonna get him medical attention right now."

"That would be best...But be careful flying with him."

"Am I ever not careful?

"Need I remind you of the many, many crashes you've had that resulted in your humiliation and degradation?"

Kara blushed beet red. "Hey! That was when I was starting out! I am way better now!" she defended herself.

"…That was last week."

Kara pouted. "…Shut up and call the police please!" she wined.

She knew he was smirking when he replied back. "They're on their way."

Kara nodded and turned around to glare at the fat man who was trying to sneak out the door. He was lifted off the ground with a yelp and tried to struggle away but was useless.

"Super hearing remember? You aren't the quietest person in the world." She said sarcastically.

She carried the fat man with one hand while cradling the child in the other. She gave the man a glare and tossed him onto a chair. He landed with a huff and glared up at her.

"YOU HAVE NO RIGHT!"

Kara scoffed. "No right to what? Make sure you get what you deserve for your blatant abuse?" She said sternly. "Because you know what? I think I have EVERY right." Vernon gritted his teeth.

"YOU'RE A B***!" He roared.

"Now you watch your mouth!" Kara exclaimed, covering Harry's ears.

"IT'S MY HOUSE, I'LL SAY WHAT I WANT!"

"Vernon? What's going on?" A woman's voice said.

Jun 8Kara looked over at the stairs and she raised a brow at the walking horse that walked down the steps. The woman's eyes widened when she saw the caped hero then narrowed into a glare when she saw who she was holding.

"So the freak has been found huh?" she asked darkly.

Kara narrowed her eyes at the woman and held the trembling child closer. "That's right." She said sternly. "And you two are going away for a long time!"

The woman only scoffed. "We will be just find. After all we were doing the world a civic duty."

"Civic duty? You were beating him!"

"Exactly. A freak like him needs to learn his place in the world. Below us normal people." She said darkly. "He knows this, he understands this. That is his world. He will never raise his…freakish powers against us normal people ever again." She smirked darkly. "We win."

Kara's eye twitched in anger. The little boy whimpered and teared up, closing his eyes.

Seeing this, Kara felt a powerful feeling build up inside her chest.

Anger.

And so, she slapped Petunia across the face. HARD.

The woman was sent flying through the wall of the house and into the back yard. Kara was breathing hard her eyes glowing red.

"YOU-"

Her head snapped over to the fat man and he took a step back at the angry glowing red eyes staring right into his own. She hovered over to the fat man making him stagger back but he soon walked back into a wall.

Kara griped his neck and lifted him up with ease. Her eyes giving off steam. "Tell me one good reason why I shouldn't burn your brain to ash." She whispered in a tone so cold that it sent shivers down the man's spine.

Harry stared up at her with wide scared eyes. He did not want to see his family hurt! He also did not want to see his savor mad! He reached up and tugged her cape slightly. Her head snapped down and he flinched back at her burning red eyes.

He took a deep gulp. "Please stop…"

"What?" she asked.

"Stop…heroes don't hurt normal people…" he whispered.

Her grip on the man's throat tightened making him try and grasp for air. "You don't understand. He needs…"

"Please…please…don't become them…please don't be them!" He begged her.

Kara snapped out of it, eyes wide. She stood on the ground and tightened her hold on the child.

She had almost completely lost control of herself...And lost her morality...

Shaking her head, she flew up, the child in her arms, not looking back as she flew away from the house.

She just needed to get out.

Harry looked back at his pail uncle gasping for air and the many cars pulling up to the house. He looked up and saw the sad look on her face and reached up placing his hand on her cheek.

She blinked her eyes open and looked down at him to see him staring up at her concern. She gave him a small smile and leaned into his touch making him smile up at her. She tightened her hold on him and leaned down to kiss him on the forehead. "Thank you." She whispered.

Harry was confused. "What for?" he asked confused.

She gave him a tender smile. "For reminding me to be human." She said softly.

Harry tilted his head confused.

She giggled at his cute act and kissed him again. "You're so adorable!"

He blushed and let out a squeak. She just giggled again. "And that proves my point." He covered his eyes.

"Where're we going...?" He mumbled. Kara looked thoughtful.

"They're not your only family, are they?" She asked, praying for the answer to be no.

"Y-Yes..."

Kara let out a sad sigh and shook her head. She tightened her hold on him and bit her lip. 'What do I do?' she thought before shaking her head and placing her hand on the earpiece. "This is Supergirl with guest beam us up please." She said softly.

Harry blinked at her with wide eyes. "Whats…?"

"Shhh." She cooed at him softly and rocked him. She gave him a soft smile. "I'm getting you checked on by the best."

"The best…?"

She nodded as the two started to glow. "Yup! He will take extra care of you!"

"Will…will you be there?"

Kara smiled at him and held him tighter. "Of course. I ant letting you go till I have too" she said possessively.

'She's nice…' he thought with a small smile as ne nuzzled into her as the light finally sounded them and beamed them straight up. Up to a brighter and better future.


	2. Chapter 2

The light soon dimmed to show the Watchtower docking bay, reviling the shape of Supergirl and the young child in her arms who was snuggled into her embrace scared of the bright light that hurt his eyes.

Kara glanced down at her with soft eyes and a concerned frown before floating right toward the medical wing of the base. She ran her hand up and down the child's back as she landed outside the door to the medical wing.

She walked in and looked around with concerned eyes. "Hello? Is anyone here?" she asked out loud.

"One moment!" a voice shouted out to her.

Harry flinched at the new voice and finally looked up with a scared expression as he gazed at the new location. He looked around at the white room with red crosses. He then whimpered slightly as a young woman dressed as a nurse walked out from the side room.

She gave the young hero a smile then gasped softly at the young child in her arms. "Oh my goodness."

Kara frowned sadly as she felt the boy tremble slightly. "Is the doctor in?" she asked softly.

The nurse nodded. "He's treating Green Arrow at the moment. He will be out soon."

Kara nodded with a soft smile. "Thank you." She then sat down in a waiting chair and held the boy close and tried to get him to relax by whispering soothing things in his ears while rubbing his back and hair.

Eventually, he looked up at her nervously. "Wh-Where is this place...?" He asked softly.

"Oh, it's just our headquarters. Nothing to be afraid of."

"H-Headquarters?"

"Yeah, like...Um...A secret base, or a club..."

"Wh-Who's club...?" Kara smirked.

"Superheroes."

She giggled at his flabbergasted expression thinking it was so cute. He looked around with wide amazed eyes as he was in the home base of superheroes like the one holding him.

He looked up at her with wide amazed eyes yet they still held a bit of worry. "A-are they nice?" he asked timidly.

Kara smiled softly down at him and hummed in thought. "For the most part they are. Some can be scary but we'll just steer clear from them okay?" she teased lightly thinking of a certain bat themed hero that is legendary for being scary.

Harry gave her a reassuring nod. Then flinched and hid into her tummy as the door opened and out walked a man dressed in green with a bow strapped to his back and his arm in a sling.

"Okay Arrow. Your arm will take roughly a month to heal up. Don't do anything to strenuous in both in and out of the costume alright?" the doctor said as he walked out with the hero. Dressed in a black suit with a red cross on his chest.

Green Arrow sighed in annoyance but smirked at the man. "No promises on the second option." He said making the doctor role his eyes.

"Your arm Arrow."

The green themed archer walked past Kara and only raised an eyebrow at the sight of her holding a trembling child in her arms and the sight of her trying to comfort him. She gazed up at Ollie and placed a finger to her lips and the archer understood instantly. She would tell him later.

"I'll see you around doc. Supergirl." He nodded to the heroine and walked out of the room.

The doctor then turned to the young hero and his eyes dropped to the shaking child. "J'onn contacted me about what happened. I need to take him so we can do a thorough look over." He explained.

Kara hesitated for a moment. "Um...Well, I mean, yeah, but um..." She looked at the little boy. "I...I want to come in too..."

"Kara..."

"Don't 'Kara' me." Kara replied. "He's really shy. I don't think he's ready to be alone with a stranger just yet."

"I don't know if-"

"I won't get in your way or anything..."

The doctor sighed and gazed down at the scared child in her arms before giving her a stern look. "Fine. But when we tell you to leave you will leave understand?"

Kara smiled bright and nodded her head. "You got it!"

The man smiled lightly at her and walked into the back with the heroine following him in.

"Place him on the bed please."

Kara did so placing him on the bed and running her fingers through his hair. "It's going to be okay. He is going to make you feel better." She promised.

"B-but…I don't deserve…"

"Shhhh." She cooed and kissed the top of his head making him blush and relax instantly at the gestor "You deserve to feel better buddy." She stressed. "Trust me. He will help you."

Harry stared into her blue eyes and knew she would never lie to him. Call it a child's thought but her eyes held warmth he had never seen directed at him from anyone before in his life and he never wanted it to go away. He gave her a light nod making her smile wide and kiss him again lingering for a few moments.

She only pulled away when the doctor cleared his throat, blushing. "Sorry..." She floated off. "I'll just...sit here." She grinned sheepishly and clasped her hands in her lap.

"All right then, kiddo, let's start your check-up." Harry nodded slowly.

"O-Okay..." He said softly.

"A little nervous, are we? Don't be, it'll be just fine."

The little boy gave a timid nod as the man smiled down at him and started his checkup.

Kara watched with a warm smile as she observed how the man interacted with the child and found it adorable. Her heart warmed up whenever the child looked her way however as if to make sure she was still there. She smiled at him and beamed inside when he gave her a small one back.

The sound of approaching footsteps however made the heroine and doctor pause as they turned to see a gasping Zatanna in the door way and staring wide eyed at the young boy on the examination table.

"Uh. Kara can I talk with you for a moment?" she asked out of breath.

Supergirl rose to her feet and with a quick kiss to the boy's cheek and a promise to be right back she walked over to her older friend and they both exited the sick bay.

Kara gave her friend a concerned and slightly annoyed look. She wanted to be in there with the baby darn it! She didn't want him to start panicking and besides she was enjoying his smiles. "What's up Z?"

"Kara, why do you have Harry Potter with you?" Kara blinked.

"Wait, do you know him?" She asked, tilting her head.

"Well of course! Every magic user knows Harry Potter!"

"WHY does every magic user know Harry?" Kara asked with a quirked brow.

"Because he's the boy who lived!"

Kara gave her friend a strange look. "Well yeah he is alive…" she said unsure.

"You don't get it! He defeated an evil wizard and saved all of magical Brittan!"

"Z. He's five years old."

"So?"

"So!? He's still a baby! How can he stop an evil wizard if he is only five?"

"Well he did okay!"

Kara was getting frustrated there was something going on and she wanted to know what. "Start from the beginning please." She begged already feeling her head hurt.

Zatanna sighed. "Okay, so there was a dark wizard. His name was Voldemort."

"Okay." Kara nodded. "Easy to understand."

"Voldemort wanted power, he wanted eternal life. And he was willing to do anything to get it."

"Yep, that's supervillains for ya." Kara commented.

"So he targets a noble family one night and ended up killing them, but he was defeated by the young child Harry Potter and was killed from the boy only leaving behind a single lightning bolt shaped scar."

Kara frowned as she remembers seeing that scar among others. "So he's a hero?"

"Yes." Zatanna nods. "A very important one in the magical world. So now my question. Why did you bring him here to the sick pay no less?" she asked confused.

Kara sighed and leaned against the wall with a frown. "Z, let me ask you something. Where was he before?" she asked.

The sorceress blinked at that. "He should be at a loving home in the muggle world why?" she asked.

Kara gritted her teeth and her eyes glowed in rage making the woman take a step back in fright. "Loving? They were the farthest thing from loving!"

Zatanna flinched at her tone. "Wh-What do you mean...?" She asked, feeling a little nervous.

"Z, they BEAT him." Zatanna's eyes widened.

"No..." She breathed.

"Oh yes. I saw the whole thing with my own two eyes." She clenched her fists. "It was awful...I was so angry, if he hadn't stopped me, I would have..." She swallowed. "I would have..."

"Calm down." She said soothingly placing a calming hand on her friend's shoulder.

Kara sighed all her anger vanishing and being replaced with sadness. She gazed into a window where she could see the little boy now dressed in a medical robe with his wide green eyes staring up at the doctor who was trying his best to make him smile.

She frowned softly at the child. "I wanted to kill them. I didn't care. Yet he…he stopped me."

"He did?" Zatanna asked shocked.

Kara nodded. "He didn't want to see them hurt." She shook her head with a tear falling from her left eye. "I don't understand how but his tone and his look froze me and…I let them go…leave them to the police."

"You did the right thing."

"Thank him. If it wasn't for him, I might be in the cell block instead."

The sorceress sighed softly and nodded as they both stared into the window with the small child was getting looked over. It was quiet as they both tried to gather their thoughts.

"Do you know what you're going to do with him?" Zatanna asked finally.

Kara sighed and shook her head. "I don't know. I feel bad taking him to a shelter but I don't know what else to do." She commented. It was then however that the small boy seemed to look up and one could say stare in the one-way window right at Supergirl.

She felt that same warmth as she stared back blue eyes meeting green. She hesitantly gave him a small wave not even realizing the window was only one way. Harry only blinked and tilted his head slightly an act that warmed the young hero's heart.

Zatanna watched this and had to smile at the love sick look the young girl was having. She had never seen the young woman act this way but in a sense it made sense. She closed her eyes with a content hum and finally said. "I know what you can do."

Inside the medical room Harry stared at the window with confusion. He had the strangest feeling someone was watching him from beyond it but he only saw himself, yet he did not feel fear or disgust only warmth and a feeling of safety.

"Okay buddy I'm going to be right back okay?" the doctor asked with a cheerful smile.

Harry looked over at the man and gave a timid nod.

"Good. Be back soon." He commented and walked out the door passing by a red faced but beaming Supergirl who smiled at the man brightly before entering the room and leaning down to kiss the cheek of the boy who giggled lightly up at her.

"Hi!" He greeted happily.

"Hey, little guy." Kara replied, gently wrapping her arms around him and pulling him to her chest. He cooed and snuggled into her, clutching at her clothes. She giggled. "How are we feeling?"

"I feel better now." Harry replied. "The doctor's nice." Kara nodded.

"Glad to hear it." He WAS a kind-hearted man. They were lucky to have him...

"Where did you go?" he asked timidly.

Kara smiled down at him and ruffled his hair gently making him coo and pout up at her adorably. "Talking to a fan of yours." She commented with a smirk.

"O-of mine?" he asked confused.

She giggled amused. "Yeah. She was so shocked to see you." He commented. "May I have an autographed?" she asked cheekily.

Harry frowned and lowered his gaze. "I-I don't know how…"

Kara frowned softly before giving him a gentle smile and ran her fingers through his hair. "It's alright buddy. I'll teach ya."

"Y-you will?" he asked.

"Yeah! I had to learn it too when I came here, so no worries. We'll learn together." She promised with a broad grin.

Harry smiled up at her and nuzzled more into her as Kara smiled and floated herself onto the bed with the child still in her arms. She didn't want to let him go. He was so cuddly. Like a teddy bear.

However, as luck would have it, the doctor came back in. Kara pouted. "Awwww..." She whined. The doctor smiled.

"Oh. No need to worry, Supergirl. I've finished the checkup and I was just collecting the results." Kara perked right up at hearing that.

"Oh, okay." She replied. "So what ARE the results?"

"I was just about to go over them."

"Well in terms of injury. He is healing wonderfully. Some scars will be left sadly but other than that he is okay. He will need some glasses however as he has some issues with reading close up, and with some good meals he will grow back to his correct height and weight."

Kara nodded taking this all in. She was relieved to know that he will heel in time and had to giggle lightly at the idea that he needed glasses.

"That about spumes it up involving him. We bandaged up some of the worse wounds and he should be heeled up within a week or two. Now, what will you do with him?"'

Kara smiled and ran her fingers through the child's hair with a content smile. "Well…"

Outside the room Zatanna smiled softly at the scene. She turned her head as she felt the wind shift and saw the Man of Steal himself approach her.

"Zatanna." Superman nodded.

His face was stern and blank but she could see the worry and concern in the man's eyes. She had to smile softly at that. For being the most powerful men in the world he always wore his heart on his shoulder.

"Superman." She nodded back.

"I heard reports of Kara bringing in someone. Care to explain?" he asked her.

She just smirked at the man and pointed at the window. "Why not take a look?"

Superman blinked and decided to do so as he turned and the sight that greeted him made his eyes widen.

"Is that...a kid?" He asked with a frown. "What happened? Why's a kid in the medical room?" Zatanna sighed.

"Child abuse...Worst case I've ever seen." She replied. Superman's eyes narrowed.

"Hope they got punched in the face..." He said in a low voice.

"Yeah, Kara mentioned she may have hit them a few times." Zatanna replied.

Clark nodded at that not feeling bad in the least about what she did. He watched as Kara talked with the doctor and smiled down sweetly at the wide eyed child before hugging him close to herself as tears started to drop from his face.

He watched stunned as she leaned her head down to his ear and said something before kissing him on the cheek and running her hands through his hair and back trying to get him to relax. She looked like…

"You notice it too?" Zatanna asked with a warm smile.

Superman looked over at her confused for a moment. "What?"

Zatanna smiled and started to walk away. "Don't worry. She'll be a great mom."

Clarks eyes widened before slowly his grew into a proud smile as he nodded. "I know…I know…" he commented and looked back through the window to see his little cousin holding the young child contently in her arms with a warm loving smile as she kissed the boy on the forehead. "A great mother." He said allowed.


End file.
